


In The Dark

by KhajiitSicario



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After leaving the underground, Not really anything with the main characters, Other, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, takes place after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhajiitSicario/pseuds/KhajiitSicario
Summary: This is a writing blurb I thought of on a car ride that I had to get out of my head. It's what I imagine would happen after a successful genocide run, or what would happen if the monsters got out, and the humans gave them no chance to defend themselves. In other words, this isn't happy. There is no Tori, no Sans, not even Flowey. All the same, I hope you enjoy.





	

I climbed through the large hole, the path worn smooth by hundred of eager, yet fearful step. I trailed my hand along the wall, wondering how many others have done just this. I took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold, a deep sadness and misery filling me almost instantly and growing stronger with each passing step. 

At the end of the tunnel was a strange dark room. A look at the floor and walls could show where the barrier had once been, the clean tiles continuing into the abandoned cavern, and the rough, dirt floor trailing back to the surface behind me. I continued into a well-kept hall, with the options to go either left or right. I took the path to my left, feeling the walls to help guide my way through the dark corridor. The hall ended in a single room, which, upon entry, revealed seven caskets. I wondered why, as we all knew that monsters turned to ash when they died, which was then scattered on their favorite object. I gathered whatever courage I had and opened the one nearest to me, breathing an audible sigh of relief when it was empty but for a golden heart locket. After looking a little closer at the lids of the coffins, I realized each one had a heart carved into it, each one a different color. Recalling what the child, Frisk, had told the world about what the monsters had to do to break the barrier, I quickly decided not to open the others and left the room.

I followed the hall back the way I came, passing the hall I was in initially and continuing to the hall I had not yet been in. As I walked, I noticed that the hall gradually got lighter, more details becoming apparent in the hall as I got closer to the source. I soon entered a much larger room, with large stained-glass windows, still faintly illuminated by, what I imagined was, fading magic light. A glance to the left showed a sheet covering something tall, and I stepped closer to remove the sheet, revealing a slightly dusty throne. It was covered in intricate carvings of flowers and snails, and the overall regal look said that this must have been the former Queen's throne before she stepped down. 

The ground toward the center of the room was littered with dead flowers, brown from dehydration and neglect. In the middle of all this was another throne, this one slightly larger than the Queen's, so I concluded that this must have been the King's. The painted yellow flowers in the carving were long faded, the seat well worn. Next to it, on the ground, sat an old, yet well loved watering can, coated in a thick layer of dust. The simple pleasures the two enjoyed brought tears to my eyes, and I exited the room, misery filling me even more completely than before. 

I walked down the impossibly long hall, illuminated only by the faint magic light seeping through the dusty windows. I listened to the eeary silence, only broken by my breathing and footsteps as I continued to the end of the hall. I finally reached the end and walked out to see myself on an open pathway of sorts, leaving me completely open to see the entirety of the Underground.

I stepped up to the ledge, and my breath caught in my throat. Darkness, as far that the eye could see, until you looked to an area around the castle, where the large machines and metal structures were illuminated by rivers of lava. This also illiminated the large machine, one I presumed to be the power source known as "The Core", or the machine that once powered everything. It towered over all, the pipes and gears adding to the over-all nightmarish look the machine presented. The thought that an entire civilization was forced to live in the dark, fearing for their lives and losing almost all hope of escaping and seeing the surface was enough to finally break me. I broke down on the rail, mourning the loss of a people with hopes purer and simpler than any of humanity's, and feeling the souls of the departed monsters as they wept with me, mourning the lose of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I'm happy I got it out it my head, even if the ending is lame. If you want to use this in anything, feel free to ask, I'll most likely be alright with it. Other than that, i hope you enjoy the sad mess that was this blurb.


End file.
